


Annoying Kim Mingyu

by BubblegumJihoonie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A lot of stuff goes down, A lot of the members are dating ppl, Angst, Ayyyee, BTS makes a few appearances, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hoshi is lowkey jealous, I am the worst at tagging things, I swear, Jimin and Jihoon get in fights sometimes, Love Triangles, Minghao and Chan bring home a dog with rabies, Mingyu is sad bc his gf left him, Oops, Seungcheol and Jihoon are BFFs, Slice of Life, Svt and BTS have a group chat, These are a bunch of one shots that form a big story, Woozi and Reader are dating, Woozi mostly goes by Jihoon, bc Jimin is lowkey crushing on you, but jimin is still a sweet baby, does that even make sense, he is kinda open about it, he isn't weird about it, its mostly just random pics, lol I hope so, more like highkey, okay I have wayyyy too many tags, sorry - Freeform, the dog almost bites Jeonghan, welp, wonwoo just wants a cat to keep him company, y/n new life mission is to get him a new gf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumJihoonie/pseuds/BubblegumJihoonie
Summary: Mingyu and Woozi are roommates. And you are Woozi's girlfriend. Life is pretty good when you and Woozi are spending time together. Well at least it's great for you two. For Mingyu on the other hand not so much.





	Annoying Kim Mingyu

"You have the prettiest eyes, you know that right?" You say as you brushed the dark hair off of your boyfriend's forehead. "You tell me that all the time," he chuckles lightly and gently grabbed your hand and took it into his own and then brought your hand up to his lips to softly kiss it, causing a faint blush to spread across your face. Even though you had been dating Jihoon for around two years, he still caused you to blush because of his sweet gestures. And yes that's right you were dating the one and only Lee Jihoon, the young talented genius musician and so much more. You often spent countless nights wondering how lucky you were to date, let alone even know him. You thanked God everyday for blessing you with him. However one person wished sometimes that you two hadn't met. And his name was Kim Mingyu. Now don't take me wrong Mingyu loved you and Jihoon, you both were some of his closest friends. And he was so excited to find out that you two started to date, because to be honest he made a bet against Wonwoo if you two would date or not. And guess who got $5 that day? That's right not Wonwoo, that's for sure. So if Mingyu didn't have a problem with you two dating, why did he wish you that you weren't together sometimes? Well I guess you could you blame his sleep schedule, or lack therefor of. That's right, whenever Jihoon and you got the off you two spent all day at the dorm (you occasionally went back to your place but you had a roommate, but she also had a boyfriend that often payed unexpected visits, so it could get real awkward real quick if you didn't know she was home or vice versa) and once it struck 10 pm you and Jihoon went to his room. There was only one problem. Mingyu was his roommate and he always went to bed at 9:30. So if you and your boyfriend had a stressful day you two would just basically make out for hours on end. And Mingyu was there for it all. Like all of it. Even though he was left scarred for life on many occasions no thanks to his hyung for being a little too rough on you. So long story short, Mingyu hated whenever you two were 'alone' together. But whenever you ask him if you and Jihoon bothered him, you told him just to let you know and you'd go somewhere else. But being the nice person Mingyu is, he never said anything. So you two never thought it was a problem. You always figured Mingyu was a heavy sleeper and that he probably fell asleep long before. "You know, we haven't done anything fun lately..." Jihoon wiggled his eyebrows at you in a suggestive yet silly way. But of course he was just joking around. You laughed and sat up pulling the blanket off yourself. "Sorry baby, I'm just way too tired." You whined as you stretched your sore back. Before Jihoon could reply someone spoke up "Wow, I think you're ruining her Hyung, she is starting to sound like you." You looked over to see Mingyu leaning over the railing of his loft bed. Jihoon groaned realizing Mingyu was in the room, so he rolled over and pulled the blanket over himself. You laughed at his cute grumpy self "Don't worry Mingyu, he isn't ruining me. He is too much of a big baby to influence me." Mingyu laughed cueing Jihoon to peek his head up from under the blankets "Oh so I'm the big baby now? Huh. That's a first." You rolled your eyes and pushed him back under his blankets "You should just stay down there. You obviously need a timeout." At that Mingyu laughed which scored him a glare from Jihoon later on "He really is just a big baby, I don't know how you put up with him all the time Y/N-ah." You looked down at your adorable boyfriend and messed with his hair "I don't even know how I put up with him sometimes." You laughed jokingly "But I mean he isn't that 'big' of a baby. He is too short to be considered 'big'" you added making both you and Mingyu laugh loudly. Jihoon sat up against his wall and pretended to study his nails "I don't know baby, you weren't saying that the other night when we were-" suddenly your eye grew wide and before he could finish you lunged at him and put your hand over his mouth. But it was already too late, Mingyu already caught on. For being such a cute guy you would've never known how dirty minded Jihoon could be. Your face was completely red with embarrassment. And you could tell Mingyu was flustered as well. But Jihoon on the other hand, he was completely satisfied with himself. If you couldn't tell by the devilish smirk that was plastered across his face. He loved to get a rise out of people, especially you. Poor you. Suddenly Jihoon got up and crawled down off his loft bed which was almost identical to Mingyu's loft bed, "I'm hungry, I'm going to get some food from the convenient store. Do you want anything babe?" You were still completely speechless and you couldn't move due to his words only a few moments ago and he now acted like nothing happened. "I'll take that as a no. Mingyu do you want anything?" Mingyu shook his head and laid back on his bed, wishing that the fluffy blankets would swallow him and then he'd be able to forget Jihoon's words. "K. Bye. See ya in a minute." And with that the evil lord Woozi left leaving behind two of his latest victims. You fell back on Jihoon's bed with a huff. You've probably have never been more embarrassed in your life. Thanks babe. You could hear Mingyu stirring on the other side of the room. "Sorry Mingyu" was all you could say as you starred upward at the ceiling. Mingyu sat up and looked over at you "It's okay. I'm just mentally scarred. Forever." You couldn't help but laugh a little "Yeah sorry about that Gyu. I don't even know what he was talking about, we've never done anything that intimate. To be honest I think he is too nervous about it." Mingyu laughed and you could tell he relaxed a little bit. "Nah I remember him talking to Seungcheol hyung when you two first started dating. He said he wanted to wait till you two got married." You laughed "He talked about us getting married when we were first dating?! Wow I never realized how desperate he was" You both laughed together. "Yeah I mean whenever I dated someone I really never thought that far I guess. Not until my last girlfriend...Sooyunghee... I really thought she was the one." You could see the sadness in his eyes. You felt bad for him. Sooyunghee was one of your collage friends and you introduced her to Mingyu over a year ago. And they hit it off perfectly. They started dating a few weeks after they met. Their relationship was going great until she had to drop out of collage move back to the states because of some family problems. She broke his heart because she knew they wouldn't last if they tried to have a long distant relationship. And to this day Mingyu still loved and missed her. "Hey Gyu. Look at me. You are a great guy there are plenty of great girls out there that would be perfect for you. It will just take a little time." You said with a smile. He nodded and smiled back at you. "Thanks Y/N. You are such a nice person. I wonder sometimes how that devil managed to get his hands an angel like you." You laughed "Hey Jihoonie is a great guy. He is super sweet and I love him so it doesn't matter." You stick your tongue out. "Well I guess opposites really do attract"


End file.
